Capitulo 4: Alejándose de los problemas
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Tony, tras escapar de la mansión, ha encontrado un refugio, pero ¿Podrán los protagonistas comprender de que Montana no es de 1920?


Capítulo 4: Alejándose de los problemas El robot que atacó la mansión había sido destruido por Kurumi, mientras que ella escapaba con Nakihido y el Doctor Ayanokouji, Tony Montana escapó, aunque pidiendo que también lo salvara, Kurumi ignoró los pedidos del cubano y tuvo que escapar noqueando a varios Soldados y Oficiales del Ejército Imperial del Japón, mientras que en medio de todo el caos que había desatado la chica de cabellos rosa, a su vez, la Doctora Reiko Amagi, la cual había ordenado atacar la mansión, en su escape, Tony vio como la mujer quedaba colgada de las ramas de un árbol y con su minifalda levantada.

- Oiga, ayúdeme a bajar. Le pidió la científica, mientras que Tony estaba allí deteniéndose.

- Está bien, pero nada de seguirme. Le pidió como condición.

- Bien, igualmente no sé qué estaba haciendo usted allí. Le respondió la mujer, mientras que Tony se subía al árbol y la sacaba de allí, para llevarla a salvo al suelo.

- Listo. Le dijo, mientras que se iba de allí.

- ¡Alto! ¡Dígame su nombre, por favor! Le pidió Amagi.

- Antonio Montana. ¿Y el suyo? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Le preguntó Tony como aquella con sus modales que había tenido cuando llegó a los Estados Unidos en 1980.

- Amagi, Dra. Amagi Reiko. Le respondió la mujer, mientras que Tony se retiraba del lugar.

- No la olvidaré, ha sido muy amable con respecto a no perseguirme. Le agradeció Tony y se fue de allí.

La Dra. Amagi vio como se iba Montana del lugar y de ahí pasó a buscar a sus hombres para tener que explicarle al General sobre los motivos del fracaso de la misión, el doctor Ayanokouji había escapado con Kurumi, lo mismo Nakihido, Montana los siguió pero les perdió, hasta que supo donde podría encontrarlos.

Tony inmediatamente les siguió el rumbo y dio su posición en un templo que era de la Familia de Nakihido, donde allí decidió subir las escaleras y así poder averiguar lo que había pasado.

Inmediatamente partió en busca de aquel templo y lo encontró, llegando incluso hacia el interior, pero se topó con alguien.

- A usted lo conozco, usted siguió a mi Señor y no voy a permitir que le haga daño, ¿escuchó? Le dijo seriamente Kurumi, quien le cerró el paso.

- Oiga, señorita, tranquila, solo quería pedir auxilio, estoy perdido, es más, esta no es mi época. Le dijo Tony, mientras que la calmaba.

- Eso no se lo creo, ¿dónde está su esposa? Le advierto que estoy preparada para cualquier combate, no pasará por donde estoy. Le advirtió ella, Tony al escuchar lo que le había dicho la chica de cabellos rosados se quedó en silencio, sintió como si segunda vez le tocaran en lo más profundo de su corazón, al recordar la muerte de Venus y de todos sus amigos en Miami.

- Mi esposa está muerta, la asesinaron unos desconocidos en mi mansión, en Miami, junto a ella murieron todos mis amigos y colegas de mi Imperio. Le dijo, mientras que al escuchar eso, el joven místico salió de allí.

- ¡Mi Señor! Gritó ella, mientras que corría a defenderlo.

- Escuché todo, lo lamento muchísimo por su pérdida, Señor… Dijo Nakihido.

- Antonio Montana. Dijo Tony, mientras que se presentaba.

- ¿Es italiano? Preguntó el hermano mayor de Nakihido.

- No, soy de Cuba. Le respondió Tony.

- ¿Y a qué se dedica? Preguntó Nakihido ahora.

- Ya les dije, tenía mi Imperio de drogas en Miami, hasta que me mandaron aquí. Les respondió Montana.

- ¿Esto acaso es una broma, Señor Montana? Le preguntó bastante serio el hermano mayor del chico.

- ¡Oigan, yo no soy un maldito mentiroso, es la pura verdad! Les gritó Tony, quien ya estaba harto de las esperas.

- Por el momento confiaremos en él, pero tenga cuidado, Mi Señor. Le pidió Kurumi al oído.

- Lo tendremos, puede pasar, Señor Montana. Le dijo Nakihido, mientras que Tony pasaba al interior del templo.

Tony ingresó en el templo y de ahí, fue escoltado hacia la sala donde estaba llevándose a cabo la reunión entre los personajes y un nuevo rumbo estaba por nacer en esos momentos.

Bueno, chicos, aquí se termina este capitulo, pero habrán mas, ahora que Tony ha ingresado con Nakihido y Kurumi al templo de la familia del místico, un viaje importante esta a punto de empezar.

Y antes de publicar este capitulo, le mando un saludo a Megurine Chikane, sigue así, che :3 me encanta tu historia de "La diva y la princesa" felicitaciones y también un saludo a Jaimico Plauto, muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.


End file.
